Attention, Please!
by Lavi the Exorcist
Summary: Hakyeon muak dengan sifat Taekwoon yang cuek dan tidak pedulian Neo(NxLeo)/Yaoi/DLDR/Do not bash or flame


**Attention, Please!**

**Rating:T**

**Pairing: Neo (NxLeo)**

**Warning:Typo(s), AU, OOC, Sho-ai**

**notes: ff ini murni dari ideku, jika ada kesamaan plot, itu hanya kebetulan. DLDR! Do not bash or flame!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Taekwoon, jangan lupakan bekalmu!" Seorang namja berambut cokelat ikal mengejar namja berambut hitam yang berjalan jauh di depannya. Namja berambut hitam itu-Jung Taekwoon-hanya memdeathglare namja berambut cokelat itu, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Namja ikal cokelat itu-Cha Hakyeon- mempoutkan bibirnya lalu mengejar Taekwoon lagi.

"Ya! Setidaknya hargailah eommamu yang sudah membuatkannya!" Hakyeon menarik lengan Taekwoon, membuatnya berhadapan dengannya. Ia menyodorkan bekal di tangannya di depan wajah Taekwoon. Taekwoon mendecih dan mengambilnya dengan terpaksa.

"Nah, begitu kan lebih baik." Hakyeon tersenyum sembari mengelus rambut Taekwoon. Taekwoon menepisnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hakyeon. Hakyeon mempoutkan bibirnya lagi lalu menyusul Taekwoon. Ia menggamit lengan Taekwoon.

"Jangan protes, Taekwoon. Kita sahabat jadi wajar-wajar saja." Taekwoon hanya menggerutu, mengetahui ia tidak mungkin bisa melawan Hakyeon, jika ia sudah memaksa seperti ini.

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon memang bersahabat, tapi orang-orang yang melihat mereka pasti tidak berpikir seperti itu. Hakyeon memang selalu berada di samping Taekwoon, tapi Taekwoon pasti selalu berusaha menjauhinya. Setiap Hakyeon mengajaknya berbicara, Taekwoon hanya diam atau kadang langsung meninggalkan Hakyeon (yang selalu berakhir dengan Hakyeon yang mengejarnya). Kelakuan Taekwoon membuat orang-orang mengira Hakyeon selalu mengganggu Taekwoon, padahal kenyataannya mereka bersahabat.

Taekwoon juga tidak tahu hal apa yang membuatnya menganggap Hakyeon sebagai sahabatnya. Mungkin, karena keberadaan Hakyeon yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Setidaknya, ia sudah tidak begitu terganggu dengan kehadiran Hakyeon sekarang. Hanya saja, ia tidak begitu suka perilaku Hakyeon yang over padanya. Membuat Hakyeon seperti seorang ahjumma baginya.

Tapi, Taekwoon mengakui ia adalah orang yang sulit mengekspresikan perasaannya. Karena itu, Hakyeon sering menganggapnya cuek dan tidak peduli. Well, apa boleh buat? Itu sudah sifat aslinya.

"Taekwoon-ah. Ada yang menghampirimu." Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, Hakyeon melihat seorang namja manis berambut blonde yang menghampiri mereka. Namja itu membungkuk lalu memberikan Taekwoon sebuah amplop.

"Mohon diterima, Taekwoon-ssi!" Setelahnya, namja itu langsung meninggalkan mereka. Taekwoon hanya menatapnya datar lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku blazernya.

"Surat cinta lagi, Taekwoon-ah?" Taekwoon mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Hakyeon. "Em, Taekwoon-ah. Kau tidak akan menerimanya?"

"It's none of your business." Taekwoon berjalan meninggalkan Hakyeon membuat Hakyeon mempoutkan bibirnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ya! Nal gidalyeo, Taekwoon-ah!"

.

.

.

.

"Heyo." Seorang namja berambut hitam pendek berpakaian seragam olahraga duduk di samping Hakyeon. Hakyeon yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Annyeong, Hongbin-ah." Hongbin balas tersenyum. Mata Hongbin mengikuti arah pandangan Hakyeon lalu menyeringai. "Kau tidak akan menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"E-eh? Mwohaneungeoya?" Hakyeon berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya, meskipun ia yakin Hongbin bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Aku tahu, sedari tadi kau tidak memperhatikan pertandingan, Hakyeon-ah." jawab Hongbin. "Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Hakyeon tersenyum miris lalu mengangkat bahunya, tanda tidak tahu.

"Molla, aku takut ia akan tambah cuek kepadaku kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku." jawab Hakyeon. Matanya masih sibuk mengamati Taekwoon yang sibuk dengan bukunya. Hongbin hanya menghela nafas prihatin, lalu menepuk pundak Hakyeon sebelum pergi.

"Terserah kau, Hakyeon-ah. Tapi jang sampai kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Hakyeon masih mengamati Taekwoon, sebelum beranjak memghampirinya. Ia duduk di samping Taekwoon di tribun penonton. Seperti biasa, Taekwoon tidak pernah menyadari kehadirannya jika dia sedang asik dengan bukunya.

"Taekwoon-ah."

"Hm?"

"Apakah kau menyukai seseorang?" Pertanyaan Hakyeon membuat perhatian Taekwoon teralihkan. Ia menatap Hakyeon yang menatapnya dengan tampang penasaran.

"Hal seperti itu tidak penting bagiku." Hanya itu jawaban Taekwoon.

"Kalau begitu, kalau misalnya aku mempunyai namjachingu atau yeojachingu bagaimana?"

"Apa hubungannya denganku? Itu hakmu untuk berpacaran." Hakyeon sudah menduga jawaban itu yang akan diucapkan Taekwoon. Taekwoon memang tidak pernah peduli padanya meskipun mereka bersahabat.

"Ah,nde. Kau benar." Tanpa disadari mereka, seorang namja berambut pirang berjalan mendekati mereka. Hakyeon menoleh saat seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Ia melihat teman sekelasnya-Kim Wonshik-. "Ada apa, Wonshik-ah?"

"Hakyeon, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" tanya Wonshik. Mendengarnya, Hakyeon terkejut dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Taekwoon yang berada di samping Hakyeon merasa ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Bisakah kau memberiku waktu?" Wonshik mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon. Taekwoon kembali membaca bukunya sementara Hakyeon sibuk berpikir dengan tangannya meremas ujung bajunya.

"Taekwoon-ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" tanya Hakyeon. Taekwoon hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ia menutup bukunya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hakyeon.

"Itu keputusanmu, untuk apa bertanya padaku?" ucap Taekwoon. Hakyeon menghela nafas berat melihatnya.

'Itu karena aku menyukaimu, babboya!'

.

.

.

.

"... jadi, mianhae."

"Ah, nde. Gwaenchana, terima kasih sudah mau membaca suratku. Annyeong, Taekwoon-ssi." Namja berambut blonde itu membungkuk sekali lagi lalu pergi dari atap sekolah.

Taekwoon menghela nafas dan merebahkan dirinya. 'Lagi-lagi pernyataan cinta.', pikirnya. Memikirkan tentang pernyataan cinta, ia jadi teringat Hakyeon. Apakah Hakyeon menerima Wonshik? Apakah sekarang mereka berpacaran? Apakah Wonshik sudah mencium Hakyeon? Apakah-

"Aishh! Jinjja!" Taekwoon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak menyangka seorang Cha Hakyeon bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Belakangan ini, Taekwoon sering memikirkan Hakyeon. Jantungnya pun serasa berdetak lebih cepat saat Hakyeon tersenyum kepadanya atau menggenggam lengannya. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk semakin cuek dan tidak peduli kepada Hakyeon.

'Cha Hakyeon! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila!'

.

.

.

Hakyeon masih sibuk menendangi kerikil di trotoar. Sementara di depannya, Taekwoon berjalan sembari membaca buku. Mereka memang sering pulang sekolah bersama. Ia belum memberi jawaban pada Wonshik. Ia meminta sehari lagi untuk memikirkannya

"Taekwoon-ah." Taekwoon menghentikan lankahnya lalu menoleh ke Hakyeon. "Meneurutmu aku harus menerima Wonshik atau tidak?"

"Terserah." Oke, Hakyeon rasa dia sudah muak dengan sifat Taekwoon.

**BUGH**

"Awhh! Ya! Appo!" Taekwoon menggerutu sembari mengelus belakang kepalanya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat benda yang digunakan Hakyeon untuk dilempar ke kepalanya. Hell! Hakyeon melemparnya dengan sneakersnya.

"Ya- " Taekwoon batal mengomeli Hakyeon. Hakyeon menatapnya kesal dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Seingat Taekwoon, Hakyeon bukan tipe orang yang gampang menangis. Ia tahu, pasti Hakyeon begitu kesal padanya.

"Jung Taekwoon! Neo! Tidak bisakah kau mengubah sikapmu itu?! Tidak bisakah kau tidak cuek dan tidak peduli seperti itu?! Memangnya kau pikir kenapa aku menanyakan perihal Wonshik padamu?! Saranghaeyo, babboya!" Hakyeon berlari melewati Taekwoon. Ia tidak mau repot-repot mengambil sneakersnya. Membuatnya berlari dengan satu kakinya bertelanjang kaki.

Taekwoon masih terpaku di tempatnya. Dia membungkuk, memungut sneakers Hakyeon. Tiba-tiba sebuah jawaban terpikirkan olehnya.

'Ah, aku menyukai Hakyeon.'

.

.

.

.

**TOK TOK**

Taekwoon mengetuk pintu kamar Hakyeon yang terkunci. Ia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf kepada Hakyeon. Ia sudah bertanya kepada Cha ahjumma dan katanya Hakyeon ada di kamarnya.

"Kalau itu Jung-fucking-Taekwoon, silahkan kembali sekitar 1000 tahun lagi." hanya itu sahutan dari Hakyeon. Taekwon mendecih kesal dengan sikap Hakyeon. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Waktu itu Hakyeon memberinya kunci cadangan kamarnya, entah untuk apa. Ia mengeluarkan kunci itu, lalu membuka pintu kamar Hakyeon.

Ia tidak melihat Hakyeon. Ia mendengar suara isakan pelan dari dalam kamar. Ia berjalan mendekati lemari Hakyeon, mendengar bunyinya semakin keras di situ. Perlahan, ia membuka pintu lemari itu. Hakyeon ada di dalamnya. Ia duduk dengan wajah yang ditelungkupkan diantara kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. Bahunya bergetar, menandakan dia masih menangis. Sepertinya, Hakyeon benar-benar kesal. Bahkan, ia belum melepas sepatunya dan mengganti seragamnya.

"Pergi." hanya kata itu yang diucapkan Hakyeon. Taekwoon menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hakyeon, lalu menariknya keluar dari lemari. Hakyeon memberontak, berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Taekwoon semakin erat mencwngkramnya. Ia mendudukkan Hakyeon di pinggir kasur, sementara dia berlutut di depannya. Ia melihat kaki kanan Hakyeon yang lecet lecet. Mungkin karena tadi berlari tanpa alas kaki.

"Mwo?! Menyesal sudah membuatku berlari sejauh 7 blok tanpa alas kaki?" tanya Hakyeon dengan nada menyindir. Taekwoon mengambil handuk kecil dari tasnya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasahinya. Ia kembali dengan kain yang basah dan sekotak plester.

Ia kembali berlutut dan membasuh kaki kanan Hakyeon dengan handuk itu. Sesekali, Hakyeon meringis saat dirasanya lecetnya terasa perih. Setelahnya, Taekwoon menempelkan plester menutupi lecet Hakyeon. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengecup punggung kaki Hakyeon yang kini terbalutkan plester.

"Igo." Taekwoon memberikan sneakers milik Hakyeon. Ia mengambil tasnya lalu bangkit.

"Sudah? Hanya itu saja? Kau datang ke sini hanya untuk mengembalikan sneakersku? Tahu begitu, kau tidak usah ke sini sekalian!" ucap Hakyeon ketus. Taekwoon menghela nafas dan membalikkan badannya, memeluk Hakyeon erat. Hakyeon langsung memberontak, tapi apa boleh buat pelukan Taekwoon terlalu kuat. Sebagai gantinya ia memukuli dada Taekwoon, berusaha meluapkan kekesalannya. "Babboya! Jung Taekwoon babboya!"

"Nde, mianhae."

"Dasar tidak pedulian! Selalu cuek! Terlalu asyik dengan menyanyi dan bukunya! Babboya! Tidak ekspresif! Tidak pernah mempedulikanku! Miwoyo! Jung Taek-mfffphhh!" Entah apa yang Taekwoon pikirkan, ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Melihat Hakyeon yang mengomel seperti itu, terlihat mengesalkan sekaligus manis di matanya. Tetapi, ia masih tidak tahu alasannya nekat membungkam Hakyeon dengan bibirnya.

Dirasanya Hakyeon yang makin memberontak. Ia menekan tengkuk Hakyeon berusaha memperdalam ciumannya. Hakyeon yang sudah lebih tenang, mencengkram lengan bagian atas Taekwoon dengan kedua tangannya. Saat dirasanya nafasnya mulai menipis, ia melepaskan ciumannya. Ia melihat Hakyeon menatapnya dengan wajah memerah seraya menggigit bibirnya. Oh God! Ini terlalu manis untuknya.

"Y-ya! Apa maksudmu menciumku?!" tanya Hakyeon dengan suara yang dipelankan di bagian terakhirnya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku minta maaf jika aku terlalu cuek atau tidak peduli padamu. Aku bukan orang yang ekspresif karena itu aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku. Mian." Taekwoon rasa ini kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkannya.

"Babboya." ucap Hakyeon ia memukul dada Taekwoon sekali lagi lalu memeluknya erat. "Aku tahu itu, hanya saja jangan terlalu cuek padaku lagi, ne? Kau tidak perlu selalu mengekspresikan perasaanmu, tapi jang terlalu cuek lagi. Saranghaeyo."

"Nado."

**FIN**

**Salah satu ff terburukku, aku kehilangan feelnya di tengah-tengah. Aku juga lupa memunculkan Ken dan Hongbin, Ravi, dan Hyuk hanya berperan sebagai cameo.**

**RnR, do not bash or flame!**

**Annyeong!**


End file.
